glee_it_only_looks_easyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reid Huntley
Reid Huntley is a main character in Glee: It Only Looks Easy. He is secretly dyslexic and a jock. He joins the school Glee club, Crescendo. Reid Huntley is portrayed by Andrew Garfield and created by wiki member, Dare-2-Dream. Biography Early Life Reid is the middle child. He was born with dyslexia. He always wondered where he got it from, seeing as no one else in his family (that he knows of) had it. Reid has an older, 20 year old brother, Grant, who's in the army, and a younger, 12 year old sister, Rosalie. His parents were geologists who traveled a lot, but the kids were very close to them and when they were home, they usually spent as much time together as possible before they had to leave again. When they traveled, Reid's mother's sister, Julia, took care of them. When Reid was ten (Grant was 14, Rosalie was 6), their parents were driving to the airport, but were hit by a drunk driver. They both died on impact. Julia then took over as their legal guardian and enrolled him in Infant of Prague, even though his family was never very religious in the first place. Julia was a nurse, which meant hours away from home, but at the end of the day, she brought back good pay. Grant basically then raised Reid and Rosalie. He was protective and a great influence on them, even at a young age and things seemed to be happier and stable. When Grant was old enough, around 18, he enlisted in the army. Things at home got quieter. Reid helped Rosalie as much as he could, which wasn't much. He became more quieter as well, more private. He wasn't as talkative as much as he used to be. He never wanted to do anything big. Season One Pilot Reid is there with Finley, Jacob, Rosie, Raleigh, and Andrews when Finley slushies Cecily. At lunch, he's sitting with Finley, Rosie, and Raleigh when Jacob tells them he signed up for Glee club. Reid says he'll sign up with him. For his audition, he sings You Found Me by The Fray and gets in. Personality Because of Reid's dyslexia, teachers pin him as lazy and dumb. He's not good at school and mainly stays around the C-'s and D's. Reid's embarrassed of his dyslexia, so tries to make up for it by striving to be the best football player Infant of Prague has seen. He hasn't told anyone of his dyslexia, afraid of getting bullied by his teammates. Reid has low self-esteem, he's always beating himself up. It seems like he's one thread away from thinking of self harm. On the outside though, he puts up a rude front from peer pressure, afraid of being picked on if he isn't, but on the inside, he's actually pretty nice. He's funny and is always trying to crack jokes, even at the most inconvenient times. Relationships Songs Solos Season One YFM.png|'You Found Me' by The Fray (Pilot)|link=You Found Me Duets Solos (In A Group Number) Trivia Gallery Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Students Category:Infant of Prague students Category:Main characters Category:Crescendo members